I AM BACK
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Si, ambos estan de vuelta... gracias Arquitecto!


La máquina que se llevó el cuerpo de Neo, el elegido, vagó sin rumbo fijo mientras transportaba su ahora no tan valiosa carga. Una vez descargados los códigos de elegido el cuerpo de Neo no tenía importancia. Aun así emitía el calor y la energía por la que todas las máquinas permanecían funcionales y eso era extraño, teniendo en cuenta cómo terminó todo.

Llegando a la central de máquinas mientras la orden de abandonar la lucha seguía siendo transmitida a todas ellas alrededor de lo que quedaba de la tierra, una orden, mucho más específica fue transmitida para todos ellos, incluso para la que llevaba el cuerpo.

Reinserción.

Insertar a Thomas Anderson de nuevo a la nueva Matrix. De todos los elegidos, era quien tomó la decisión errónea y aun así cumplió su destino. Todo había llegado a una extraña tregua que no se sabía cuánto duraría, pero que aun así era mejor comenzar a aprovechar.

En un capullo con muchos conectores la máquina posó el cuerpo de Neo dejando en él lo necesario para reestablecer lo que tenía que ser arreglado. Sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo por empezar, y también su mente.

Matrix sabía lo que pasó con la mente de Neo, y la locura que se estaba apoderando de esta después de la muerte de Trinity. El elegido no sería el mismo y no podría ser reinsertado si las cosas pasaron asi.

Y el arquitecto sabía que corría riesgo si insertaba a Neo de la manera en que se encontraba en ese momento. Lo cual no le beneficiaría si quería que el equilibrio normal siguiera su curso.

Así que la otra opción era no insertarlo. El arquitecto no era humano, no comprendía las emociones, ni tampoco entendia el motivo de la locura que crecía en la mente del señor Anderson.

Aunque sabía de dónde procedía y estaba en su poder… retornar al hombre que sacrificó su vida por el bien de las máquinas y de los humanos.

La tregua temporal.

Y aun así…

La maquina se dio la vuelta rápido y apunto hacia donde se encontraba el otro aparato que se encontraba llegando. Traía en sus entrañas lo que el arquitecto mandó a buscar.

El cuerpo sin vida de Trinity, oficial de Nabucodonosor. Sí, había mandado a buscar por ella, su conexión con el elegido era demasiado aprovechable para la continuidad de la tregua.

Matrix no podía vivir sin los códigos del elegido porque la historia no volvería a repetirse, no existirían mas elegidos. Thomas Anderson era el último. Y solo había una Trinity que devolviera el elegido.

Afortunadamente para todos el cuerpo aún no había cruzado la línea límite.

Con experta lentitud la máquina comenzó a insertarse en todos los plugs del cuerpo de Trinity buscando el interruptor.

El cuerpo estaba maltrecho, herido… pero no era nada que una buena máquina no pudiera reparar. Tomaría tiempo y paciencia, y aunque las virtudes no eran algo que una máquina pudiera apreciar, era entendible.

/*/

La mujer frente al computador digitaba rápidamente, era ese momento o nunca.

Nunca deseó ser una hacker pero la necesidad de conocimiento apremiaba y seguramente la contraparte que la contrató no hesitaba.

Presiona enter y la información comenzó a copiarse con precisa exactitud.

Sonriendo de lado, con los azules ojos brillando de regocijo la mujer emprendió retirada mientras las alarmas comenzaban a sonar.

Experta en espionaje Trinity comenzó la huida esperando poder escapar como otras veces. Su apartamento, después de todo, la esperaba.

Un brazo se atravesó en su camino y la jaló hacia un resquicio de pared mientras los policías pasaban por el frente sin verla en la oscuridad, una mano le tapaba la cara y un brazo la sujetaba contra otro cuerpo mas grande y musculoso.

-Tendría cuidado si fuera tú - susurró en el oído una voz masculina que hizo que su corazón temblara aunque no comprendía la razón.

Asintió dando a entender a quien la sujetaba que podía soltarla sin que ella emprendiera ninguna acción.

Cuando los brazos se aflojaron se dio la vuelta con el puño en ristre dispuesta a golpear a quien fuera que se atreviera a tocarla pero su puño fue rápidamente detenido por otro mas grande y veloz, con muy buenos reflejos evidentemente. También detuvo el golpe de su pierna y todo el ataque que le sobrevino.

Cuando la sujetó contra la pared impidiendo la movilidad, ella solo pudo observar las gafas negras devolviéndole la mirada. Y el cabrón estaba sonriendo, como si se alegrara de verla y de que ella lo atacara.

No comprendía nada, simplemente dejó de moverse si mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba extrañamente a esa cercanía, como si fuera algo que compartieron antes.

-Me alegra verte… soy Neo -


End file.
